Recycling, reuse or reticulation of water is increasingly important in making economical use of clean water supplies and in minimising pollution.
Grey water recycling is a common application of water recycling. Grey water recycling generally involves treating any water from commercial, business, or residential premises, excluding water from toilets or kitchens. Grey water generally carries contaminants such as dirt, mud, sand, fibre, detergents, phosphates, salts, organic chemicals and organic materials such as pathogens, bacteria, and virus from human or animal contact.
Recycling grey water presents particular problems. One problem is obtaining maximum recycle rates or rates which are high enough to justify the cost and/or space and energy used by the recycling apparatus. Another problem is the variety and levels of materials and contaminants that need to be removed from grey water before it can be reused or recycled. Combined with the first problem, this presents a significant challenge. Other problems relate to grey water recycling apparatus often needing to be on-site where maintenance staff are often not on hand to provide maintenance of the apparatus.
One approach to recycling water in general, but grey water specifically, uses a ceramic membrane, such as a membrane made of AlO3 to filter water. This type of filter can remove a wide range of contaminant. However, apparatuses taking this approach often require a large footprint. Also, they can suffer limitations in flux per square metre of membrane, particularly over extended periods of use. Other limitations arise in maintaining consistent flow through the ceramic membrane, particularly in grey water recycling and maintenance or lifetime of the ceramic membranes. In practical applications, this can result in limited recycling efficiency and yield. Other limitations relate to energy consumption due to the mechanical structure of the membrane.
It is desired too address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with prior water treatment techniques, or to at least provide a useful alternative.